Hold Your Head Up
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: Jeff Sterling is the outcast at Dalton High School, consistently made miserable by jock Nick Duval and his psychopathic ex Sebastian Smythe. Chandler Kiehl is the spy from McKinley Academy who comes to understand Jeff and his world. But Chandler finds that Jeff may be too broken to repair. Cheff, Jeffbastian, a little bit of Niff, with other couples including Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Here's a coupling you'll _never_ find: Cheff. I apologize for the very short first chapter, but I wanted to get it up tonight.

* * *

Jeff Sterling was the outcast at Dalton High School; he had no friends, well, at least the ones he _did_ have usually didn't bother to include him. Jeff felt like there was little hope for him, especially as it came to be that time of the day when big man on campus Nick Duval and his friends targeted him.

"Sterling, you're nothing but a fucking loser," Nick said, making his friends snigger. "Why don't you do all a favor and go kill yourself?" Jeff looked up from his position on the floor at the black-haired boy grinning at him. "What? Are you going to do something?" Jeff shook his head and looked away.

"Nick, man, this isn't any fun if he doesn't react," one of the guys said. The guy nudged Jeff with his foot, making the blond flinch.

"Aw, Sterling gonna cry?" Nick taunted.

"Please," Jeff whispered, curling himself into a ball. "Please don't hurt me."

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here," Nick said before walking away. Jeff kept his head down until he knew Nick and his friends were gone. He raised his head and got up, grabbing his bookbag.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Jeff looked around and found a tall blond boy with dark-rimmed glasses.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Jeff said uneasily; his first thought was that the boy was just messing with him, but saw the concern in his eyes and smiled softly. "I'm Jeff." He extended a hand. The blond smiled and shook it.

"Chandler," he replied.

* * *

"I've never seen you around before," Jeff said. The two boys were walking through the Dalton halls. A moment later, Jeff snapped his fingers. "I remember now. You're the male lead for the glee club at McKinley Academy." Chandler blanched. "You're here to spy, aren't you?"

"Rachel made me do it," he mumbled. "She's so commanding and no matter how much you argue, she always wins. I had no chance."

"Well, if you want to get something out of me, good luck," Jeff smirked, crossing his arms. Chandler shrugged and the two sat down.

"Hey, Sterling; whoa, got a boyfriend already? You're fast," Nick sneered. "He seems like your type too, quiet and weird-looking."

"Shut up," Jeff said softly, not looking at Nick. Chandler looked between a shaking Jeff, and the boy teasing him, who smirked.

"What'd you say? I can't hear you," Nick mocked.

"I said, shut up," Jeff said louder, standing up. Nick looked a little unnerved by this sudden courage from Jeff and simply pushed the boy back down.

"Don't try it, Sterling. You know you're going to lose, so save yourself a beating and go fuck your loser boyfriend," Nick said. He slapped Jeff lightly across the face and left.

"I take it you're getting bullied," Chandler observed. Jeff nodded and buried his face in his hands. "Come on, I'm taking you for coffee." Chandler stood the blond up and walked them to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long has that guy been bullying you?" Chandler asked as he sat across from Jeff at the Lima Bean.

"Since freshman year," Jeff mumbled. "I just had to trip in front of Nick and his friends on the first day, and they've been picking on me every day since."

"But he's so short. What makes him such a threat?" Chandler had noticed the height difference between the two boys and wondered.

"It's because I'm nonviolent and Nick takes advantage of that. That's why he shoves me, punches me, everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he just beat the living crap out of me one of these days. I deserve it anyway," Jeff said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Chandler put down his coffee and stared at the blond boy who was starting to sob.

"I'm a disappointment to everyone. My parents hate me and I have no friends, the kids at school just treat me like I'm nothing," Jeff explained, shaking with silent tears. Chandler bit his lip and put a hand on Jeff's.

"I'm your friend," he whispered. Jeff looked up and Chandler smiled. "Don't worry; I'll be here for you."

"Chandler!" A shrill voice yelled, making the boy flinch. He groaned when he saw Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine walk over. "Are you really having coffee with the enemy?" Rachel asked.

"Jeff, this is the Rachel I was talking about, and her boyfriend Finn, and his stepbrother Kurt, and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine," Chandler introduced. "Guys, this is Jeff, whom I was actually not spying on, but helping."

"Nice to meet you, Jeff," Kurt said, shaking the boy's hand. Jeff smiled and shook hands with the others sans Rachel, who crossed her arms impatiently and glared at Chandler.

"Dude, she's giving you the look like she's going to kill you," Finn whispered to Chandler, who nodded and avoided the glare. Jeff was looking at him curiously.

"Anyway, these are my friends. Aren't they nice?" Chandler said brightly.

"You go to Dalton, Jeff?" Blaine asked, pulling a chair over. Jeff nodded and opened his mouth to say something before a very familiar voice cut him off.

"Hey, Jeff, how's it going?" the voice asked. Jeff began to breathe heavily, and everyone else scooted back a little. "Don't freak, it's just me. By the way, don't say I was never nice to you," Sebastian said. "Hi, I'm Sebastian, Jeff's boyfriend."

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Jeff managed to squeak. "You broke up with me, remember? It was two weeks ago. You told me I was an annoying, clingy pain in the ass."

"Hey, we all say stupid shit sometimes," Sebastian shrugged, squeezing himself in between Blaine and Jeff. Blaine looked a little unnerved and Kurt took his hand. "What brought on this little party?"

"Just having coffee with some friends," Jeff replied.

"What are you talking about, Jeffers? You don't have any friends." Sebastian nudged the blond, who seemed shaken by Sebastian's mere touch.

"You're making him uncomfortable," Kurt said stiffly.

"And you should mind your own business," Sebastian retorted, glaring at the brunet. "Jeff's my little buddy, right, Jeffy?" Sebastian slipped one hand under the table and gripped Jeff's wrist.

"Y-yeah, S-Seb," the boy stuttered. Chandler exchanged looks with Kurt and Blaine before getting up.

"Let's go get some more coffee and let these two catch up," he suggested. Finn and Rachel nodded and the five of them moved away.

"What the fuck are you doing? When did I say you could have coffee with anyone else?" Sebastian demanded, leaning towards Jeff. Chandler, Kurt, and Blaine hid behind a post and eavesdropped.

"I am not your plaything, Sebastian," Jeff said, snatching himself away from the taller boy. Sebastian grabbed Jeff's leg and held him still.

"Shut up, Jeffrey, before you make me angrier than I am already. Now if you aren't over at my house tonight by 7, I will come looking for you. Remember what happened last time I had to look for you?" he hissed. Jeff shut his eyes and his other hand automatically moved to his back.

"Okay," Jeff relented and slumped in his chair. Sebastian smirked and patted the smaller boy on the knee.

"Good boy, see you tonight." And without another glance at Jeff, Sebastian got up and left.

* * *

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Chandler asked. Jeff looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seb's just a little high-strung," he said. The three boys looked at each other knowingly.

"Jeff, please don't lie to us. We're here to help. Is Sebastian hurting you?" Kurt sat down next to Jeff.

"Yes, yes, he is," Jeff whispered. "He hits me, and sometimes he…" Jeff rolled up the left sleeve on his hoodie to reveal a burn mark. "He smokes and he burns me when he gets upset." Kurt looked at Jeff in horror.

"How could anyone do that?" he murmured.

"This guy seems unstable," Blaine said and Jeff nodded.

"Can I ask how you guys met?" Chandler looked at the shaking blond.

"It was one of those days when Nick and his friends left me in the dumpster, and this amazingly hot guy came over and helped me out. He took me out for dinner and he kissed me. Sebastian was the first guy to tell me I was attractive. But he became possessive and paranoid, calling me every 5 minutes, demanding to know where I was. When I didn't show up for one of his randomly scheduled things, he hit me, but always where no one would notice. No one believed me when I told them, but I was always too mortified to show the bruises. You guys, please help me." Jeff buried his head in his hands on the table. Chandler moved and began to massage the boy's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Jeff," he assured. "We'll get you out of this."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Please review this. I live off reviews.

* * *

It was five minutes to 7 and Jeff stood outside Sebastian's house, too scared to ring the doorbell. With the help of a certain Swedish film and Chandler, Kurt, and Blaine, Jeff had a video camera installed into his shoulder bag. The door was yanked open to reveal a pissed-looking Sebastian, who immediately smirked when he saw Jeff.

"Jeffy, I thought I'd have to go looking for you," he said. "You're not moving. Is there something wrong, buddy?"

"It's over, Sebastian. You and I are over. I will not come here anymore," Jeff said, trying to bite back the fear that was clearly evident in his voice. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to say that? I don't mind giving you a good reminder right here on the porch." Sebastian cracked his knuckles and raised a fist. Jeff didn't back down; he stood stock-still and stared at the boy. "Okay, get your scrawny little ass in here." And with that, Sebastian grabbed Jeff by the shoulder and shoved him into the house.

"Sebastian, I said we're over," Jeff said, but he was silenced by a slap.

"We're not over until _I_ say we're over," the boy hissed. Sebastian threw Jeff's bag onto a chair and pinned him against the couch. "Now, Jeffy, we're going to have a little fun, won't we?" He pulled off Jeff's shirt and unbuckled his own jeans.

"No, Seb, please don't. Please," Jeff whimpered, but Sebastian forced his head down.

"Suck it, you little bitch," he ordered.

Jeff shoved Sebastian away, and then looked down. "Oh God, what have I done?"

Sebastian stood up straight and glared at Jeff. "You're nothing, Sterling, nothing but a fucking pussy. I'm done with you. Get out now." Jeff grabbed his shirt and headed for the front door before he felt something over his face and he blacked out.

* * *

Jeff came to, finding himself on the couch with nothing on. He quickly came to the realization of what happened. Looking over at the desk, he saw his clothes in a heap and a nude Sebastian next to him.

"Oh dear God," he muttered. "No, no, no, no. No way, oh my God, oh my God, oh dear sweet God, please, this didn't happen."

"Mmm, Jeff," Sebastian murmured. Jeff got up, hurriedly put his clothes on, grabbed his bag, and opened the door when he heard Sebastian stir. "Jeff, where are you going?"

"Getting out of here," he replied, but before he could make it to the front door, Sebastian had yanked him backwards.

"You tell anyone about this, I will kill you, do you understand?" he whispered.

"Let me go," Jeff demanded, trying to struggle away.

"I said do you understand?" Sebastian gripped Jeff's shoulder tighter.

"Fuck you, Sebastian," he snapped. Sebastian threw him backwards onto the couch. Jeff landed softly but refused to acknowledge Sebastian's order.

"Why do you always have to make things so hard?" the taller brunet yelled. Jeff took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"Why do you always have to be such a dick?" he retorted. Sebastian looked taken aback; he had never heard Jeff yell back. "Ever since we met, it's always you pushing me around like I'm nothing but some rag doll you can throw around. I've had enough, Sebastian. Either you treat me like a real person or I am out of here."

"Jeffy, I'm sorry…"

"Don't snivel. Just tell me, are you going to clean up your act or should I just go?" Jeff crossed his arms across his chest. Sebastian sat down on the couch and looked up into Jeff's blue eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful? You are. I just never said it enough. I think we should spend some time apart," Sebastian sighed. "You know the way out." Jeff looked at the brunet, who now had tears streaming from his eyes. But then he remembered that this had happened before and shook his head.

"You'll never change," he said simply and walked out the front door.

* * *

Jeff pulled up in front of Dalton High School, and checked himself in the mirror before getting out of the car. The red mark left by Sebastian's hand was on his face and, for the first time, he noticed handprints on his neck. Jeff gingerly touched his neck and covered his mouth. So Sebastian had beat the crap out of him the night before? And he didn't remember any of it.

"Hi, Jeff," a voice said, knocking on his window. Jeff looked up to see Connie Walters smiling at him.

"Uh, hi, Connie," Jeff said awkwardly. Connie was in the popular crowd, a member of the clique Nick usually hung out with. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you're doing anything ton… Oh my God, what is that on the neck?" she frowned and studied his neck. Jeff gulped and pulled up his collar.

"It-it's nothing, just h-had an accident last n-night. I'm fine," he replied. "Y-you were asking me something?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Connie regained her smile.

"That's really flattering, it's just… not that you're not pretty 'cause you are, it's just I'm gay," Jeff shrugged.

"Oh, okay, fine. I didn't want to date you anyway," she huffed before walking away.

"What the hell just happened?" Jeff asked himself. He grabbed his bag and headed for homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning, Sterling." Jeff flinched at the voice and felt a jab in the back. Nick had slipped into the desk behind him.

"What do you want, Nick?" Jeff whispered.

"Just seeing how my favorite little dude is doing," Nick said politely.

"Look who's talking in terms of little," Jeff retorted and immediately cursed himself for it.

"Excuse me?" Nick demanded, his tone becoming angry.

"I'm sorry," Jeff apologized, but Nick grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Listen to me and listen good, Sterling, because I'm only going to say this once: stay out of my fucking way or I will beat your scrawny little ass, got it?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Jeff snapped, struggling against Nick's grip.

"Mr. Duval, Mr. Sterling, what is going on back there?" Mr. Horan asked, craning his neck to see the two.

"Nothing, Mr. Horan, just seeing if Sterling did his assignment," Nick said, releasing Jeff's arm and sitting up.

"Kiss-ass," Jeff grumbled. Nick flicked him in the back of the head.

* * *

"Sterling!" Nick caught Jeff after class and hauled him into the boys' bathroom. Two sophomores saw Nick and hurried out.

"Nick, I've left you alone. What more do you want from me?" Jeff demanded, shoving Nick away from him.

"Whoa, Sterling, when did you grow balls?" Nick's face suddenly turned confused. "Why are there fingerprints on your neck?" Jeff blanched and pulled his collar up. "No, don't cover it. What happened, Sterling? As far as I know, I'm the only person who can beat the crap out of you. Who did it?"

"My ex," Jeff whispered, sliding down the wall to the floor. "He…he…I can't."

"Dude, Jeff, you okay?" Nick bent down next to the blond and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Since when do you care?" Jeff mumbled. "You never call me by my first name or even show the littlest bit of sympathy. Why care now?"

"My mom left because my dad beat her, and I can't stand seeing people being victims of domestic violence," Nick replied in a soft voice. "Who's your ex?"

"Sebastian Smythe." Jeff looked into Nick's brown eyes and the brunet smiled.

"I know him. He works for my dad at the garage," Nick said. "Have you told anyone?"

"Just a few people," Jeff said, looking at the floor.

"Look, I may not be the nicest guy, but I have a heart." Nick wrapped an arm around Jeff. "And _you_ are now my first priority. I'll take care of you." Jeff looked up at Nick, who gave him a small grin.

* * *

"Hey, Jeff, how are you?" Chandler asked when Jeff answered his phone.

"Well, now Nick knows about Sebastian's abuse," Jeff replied. "He cornered me and got the truth out."

"Did he beat you up?" Chandler sounded worried.

"No, he didn't. He told me his mom left because his dad was abusive, and that he actually wants to help," Jeff said.

"How did last night go?" was Chandler's next question.

"He…um, I don't want to say it over the phone," Jeff mumbled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Chandler standing there.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, closing his phone.

"He raped me," he whispered before falling into Chandler's arms in broken sobs. Chandler sat, rubbing the shaking blond's back while staring into the distance. Inside, he was beyond pissed with what Jeff had told him.

"It's going to be okay, Jeff. Everything is going to be okay," he said in a voice laced with both anger and sadness. "I'll make sure Sebastian never touches you again."

"Hey, Jeff," a voice whispered. Jeff looked up to see Nick standing there, looking a little awkward. "I got these for you," he said, handing him a piece of paper. "It's a few crisis hotlines if you need to talk to anyone."

"Thank you." Jeff accepted the gesture with a smile. "Nick, this is Chandler," he introduced them.

"Hi," Nick said, shaking Chandler's hand. Chandler looked slightly unnerved by this sudden meeting of kindness. "Uh, I have to go; I just wanted to give you that. I'll see you later, Jeff. It was nice to meet you, Chandler." And without another word, Nick hurried away.

"That was weird," Chandler remarked.

"I know, right?" Jeff looked over at Chandler.

"Well, it seems like you're doing okay, Jeff." Chandler smiled. "You want to come back to McKinley with me? I think you could do with a change of scenery."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff walked cautiously into McKinley and saw a very fancy-looking corridor. Students milled around in uniform with a patch on the breast that read McKinley Academy in red stitch letters.

"Wow," Jeff muttered. Chandler grinned and led the blond into the choir room where he was immediately the center of attention.

"Chandler!" The voice made Chandler shudder and Jeff saw a short brunette stand up. "Why did you bring the enemy _back_?"

"Rachel, calm down. He's not here to spy. Are you?" Chandler looked at Jeff, who shook his head quickly.

"No, I'm not," Jeff said, looking at the floor. Rachel sat down, her eyes still narrowed at Jeff.

"He's just having a hard time at school and at home," Chandler explained. "Everyone, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is…everyone." Jeff smiled shyly and blushed when one of the other boys came toward him.

"It's alright. You can sit down next to us," the boy said, nodding to an open seat. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Hi," Jeff whispered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, everyone," a man with curly brown hair said, walking into the room.

"Mr. Schue, I brought someone to sit in with us today," Chandler piped up. "This is Jeff." He pointed to the boy, who waved.

"Well, welcome, Jeff," Mr. Schuester said.

"Thanks," Jeff replied.

"And I wanted to sing something too. I may need some help," Chandler continued with a wink. Mr. Schuester nodded and moved to sit down as Tina, Brittany, and Sugar joined him on the floor. "This one's for you, Jeff.

"_Round like a circle in a spiral_

_ Like a wheel within a wheel_

_ Never ending or beginning_

_ On an ever-spinning wheel_

_ Like a snowball down a mountain_

_ Or a carnival balloon_

_ Like a carousel that's burning_

_ Running rings around the moon_

_ Like a clock whose hands are sweeping_

_ Past the minutes of his face_

_ And the world is like an apple_

_ Whirling silently in space_

_ Like the circles that you find_

_ In the windmills of your mind_"

The girls crossed in with a new song:

"_There are those who shield their hearts_

_Those who quit before they start_

_Who've frozen up the part of them that feels_

_In the dark, they've lost their sight_

_Like a ship without a star in the night_

_But hold on tight_"

"_Like a tunnel that you follow_

_To a tunnel of its own_

_Down a hollow to a cavern_

_Where the sun has never shone_

_Like a door that keeps revolving_

_In a half-forgotten dream_

_Are the ripples from a pebble_

_Someone tosses in a stream_

_Past the minutes of his face_

_ And the world is like an apple_

_ Whirling silently in space_

_ Like the circles that you find_

_In the windmills of your mind_"

"_Love heals the pain too much to bear_

_When you reach out your hand_

_And only the wind is there_

_When life's unfair_

_When things like us are not there to be_

_Love heals when you feel so small_

_Like a grain of sand_

_Like nothing at all_."

Everyone began to cheer as Chandler finished. Jeff stood up on his chair and applauded.

"That was extraordinary, Chandler," Mr. Schuester commended as Chandler sat down between Sam and Jeff. "Now, for Sectionals, I've been thinking to put the spotlight on people who have yet to sing for us in competition, so Chandler," Chandler looked up at this, "Rory," the Irish boy raised his head, "and Sugar."

"We're gonna lose," Santana muttered.

"No, we're not," Kurt said, standing up. "We are going to make this happen. Rachel, you, Mercedes, and I are going to help Sugar with her singing." Sugar was about to complain when Kurt pointed at her. "You know you need it. As for Chandler and Rory, they're both good, but does anyone agree that we need to practice some more?"

"I agree with Kurt," Chandler approved. "Jeff, come on." Jeff looked up at the sound of his name and followed Chandler and Rory out of the room.

* * *

"I don't know if I can sing in front of a crowd." Rory bit his lip. He was sitting across from Jeff and Chandler in an empty classroom.

"Come on, Ror, it's not hard. There's an old piece of advice that can help: just picture the audience in their underwear. Although, here's an extra tip: don't look at yourself while doing so. It kinda makes it worse," Chandler said. Jeff felt his phone vibrate and looked down at it. It was a restricted number calling him; he excused himself from the boys and went out into the hall.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, why are you not picking up the phone?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian?"

"Bingo. Now where are you? I want to take you to a movie," he said; Jeff could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You said just this morning that we should spend time apart." Jeff rubbed his eyes warily.

"Well, I can't help but miss you, Jeffy," Sebastian simpered.

"No. I'm not going to see you again." Jeff felt brave but a little nervous at the same time because of Sebastian's temper.

"Jeffrey, what did we talk about last month? Your attitude needs fixing," Sebastian admonished.

"Don't call me Jeffrey," he hissed. "And don't treat me like a little kid. I'm sixteen, not five."

"Well, you're sure acting like it."

"Fuck you," Jeff snapped.

"Oh, Jeffy, don't be naughty," Sebastian teased.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff challenged. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Use your imagination," Sebastian's voice whispered into his ear. The taller boy's other hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him out of McKinley and into his car. Jeff struggled but he knew Sebastian was stronger than him.

"Sit tight, Jeffrey. We're going for a ride." Sebastian grinned.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

"_The Windmills of Your Mind_"/"_Love Heals_" (Sting/_Rent_) - Chandler and New Directions females

* * *

_**A/N**_: Who watched the Season 4 premiere last night? I thought it was really good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, sorry about the short, crappy chapter, but since it's been almost 4 months since I updated this, I figured I owed you all _something_.

* * *

"Sebastian, where are we going?" Jeff asked. He had been silent for almost an hour and had managed to release his hands of the binds. Sebastian stopped the car and Jeff saw nothing but a sign, but he couldn't make out the words.

"I just want to touch you, Jeff," Sebastian purred, running a hand over Jeff's chest.

"Please, not again," Jeff whispered, trying to keep calm. "You raped me."

"It's not rape if you wanted me to," Sebastian replied, pressing his lips to Jeff's cheek.

"I _didn't_ want you to," he snapped, turning his head away. "Now let me go."

"Judging by the noises you made last night, you did," Sebastian grinned. "If you don't shut up right now, I'll kill you, understood?" Jeff opened his mouth to retort but he shut it.

* * *

"Where did Jeff go?" Chandler asked, walking out into the hall of which Jeff had left. He looked at the floor and found a piece of Jeff's jacket. "Oh my God," he muttered. "Guys, we need to go." Blaine and Kurt walked over, hand in hand.

"Chandler, what's going on?" Blaine asked. Chandler held up the torn fabric.

"Jeff's gone and I found this," he replied.

"Sebastian." Chandler nodded. Rory came out of the classroom, looking confused. "Come on, Rory," Blaine said, taking the Irish boy's arm. The four boys got into Kurt's Navigator and went out looking for Jeff.

* * *

"Sebastian, please don't," Jeff whimpered, trying to push the taller boy off. Sebastian merely pinned Jeff's hands above his head and resumed kissing him. "Stop," he said. "I said, stop!" Jeff drove his knee into Sebastian's crotch, making the bigger boy double over.

"What's wrong with you?" Sebastian demanded. "This is why no one else wants you. You won't put out."

"Fuck you," Jeff snapped. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Jeff's neck, pressing down and choking the blond.

"Do you want to die like this?" Sebastian asked menacingly. Jeff attempted to pry Sebastian's hand off to no avail. "You know you can't win, Jeff, so why bother try?"

"S-Seb, p-please," Jeff managed to choke out. "I-I'll do i-it." Sebastian's signature smirk returned and he let up. "I'll be good," Jeff whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"That's my boy," Sebastian said. He set to work unbuckling his jeans as Jeff continued to weep.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff looked up at Sebastian.

"Because you're mine, Sterling, and I can do whatever I want to you," Sebastian whispered. "Now shut up and suck." Tears dripped down the blond's face as he wrapped his mouth around the brunet's dick.

"Good Jeffy." Sebastian patted him on the head. "If you're thinking about using your teeth, Jeff, I suggest you don't unless you want to lose them." The boy clenched his fist and put it right next to Jeff's head.

"I won't," Jeff mumbled.

"Where could he have taken Jeff?" Chandler wondered out loud. He sat in the backseat with Rory while Blaine sat up front and Kurt drove.

"What kind of car does Sebastian drive?"

"A Prius, why?" Chandler mumbled.

"That Prius has been stopped there for a long time," Kurt said, pointing to a silver Prius off to the side of the road. Chandler jumped out of the car and raced over to the car, finding Sebastian pressing himself against Jeff.

"Get off of him!" he yelled, yanking the door open and pulling the tall brunet off the sobbing blond. "You sick fucking pervert!" Chandler kicked Sebastian in the gut while the boy was on the ground.

"Chandler!" Kurt shouted, pulling him away from Sebastian. Sebastian got onto his hands and knees, coughing and gagging. The boys stood and watched Sebastian, not bothering to help him up. Chandler held onto Jeff tightly around the waist.

"You're going to regret this," Sebastian hissed, standing up and wiping his face. "You're all going to fucking regret this." Without another glance, he limped away.

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Chandler asked softly. Jeff just sobbed in Chandler's arms. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"C-Chandler?" Jeff looked up into the tall blond's green eyes.

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"Never l-let me g-go," he stammered. Chandler swallowed and pulled Jeff against him.

"Never."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_: This chapter has more comic relief than the rest of the fic.

* * *

"What did he do to you, Jeff?" Chandler asked. The two boys were sitting in Chandler's dorm and Chandler was hugging Jeff close.

"Knock, knock," a brunet boy said, coming into the room. "Hey, Chand, how's it going? Oh, sorry, you have company."

"No, Joel, it's okay. This is Jeff," Chandler said. "Jeff, this is Joel, my roommate."

Jeff looked up and nodded. "Hi," he whispered.

"What's going on, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Jeff's ex keeps harassing him; he even kidnapped him today," Chandler explained.

"Well, who is it? I've slept with at least half of Ohio. I could know him," Joel shrugged.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Jeff offered. Joel mulled this over for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Tall, brown hair, green eyes, smirky meerkat face?" Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He's a douche. What'd he do?"

"He raped me," Jeff said in a low voice. Chandler opened his mouth to say something, but Joel put a finger to his lips.

"I'll handle this. Jeff, I know this is hard, but you have to tell me exactly what he did to you and I will take care of it, okay?"

"Joel, what are you going to do?" Chandler eyed the brunet warily. "Don't start another mess like you did with Jared."

"Hey, _he_ started it. I mean, it's one thing to fuck with my friends, but when you mess with my little brother, I will cut a bitch," Joel replied defensively.

"You didn't need to literally cut him," Chandler muttered and Jeff looked at Joel wide-eyed.

"Wait, are you talking about Jared Gentry?" Jeff breathed. "I know him; he used to hang out with Nick and they picked on me a lot. What happened to him?"

"I may have broken a couple ribs," Joel admitted, flushing a little.

"Joel…"

"All right, fine. I'm the reason he's in the wheelchair," he grumbled. "I cut his spinal cord."

"Holy shit." Jeff looked at the brunet in shock.

"Before you ask, I'm not a psycho. I just have a lot of pent-up anger that comes out in a very bad way," Joel sighed. "A person would after getting kicked out for coming out to his parents."

"You're gay?"

"I just said I sleep with guys. What do you think? I'm a fucking whore."

"Joel, stop putting yourself down," Chandler admonished.

"What? It's true. I'm trying to clean up my act now, at least in terms of sex, but I'm not past dishing out well-deserved revenge. Now, Jeff, come here." Joel picked up Jeff and the blond was surprised by the strength of the shorter boy. "And tell me what Smythe did to you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jeff had filled Joel in on everything that happened between him and Sebastian. Joel sat, blankly staring at the wall.

"Joel?" Jeff whispered, waving a hand in front of the brunet.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, it's just all these horrible things Smythe did to you, it makes me so angry, I just blank," Joel replied, rubbing his temples. "Chandler, can I…"

"No, Joel, I told you before. You can't have my dad's gun," Chandler said testily. Joel pouted and crossed his arms.

"How about…" he started to say but Chandler cut him off again.

"None of his tools," the other blond replied stubbornly.

Joel scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Be that way, but guess what, Chandler? You know why you are shit out of luck this time?"

"Why?" Chandler eyed Joel suspiciously. Joel smirked and pulled something from under his bed.

"This. A licensed certificate to buy firearms," he said. Chandler snatched the paper from his hands and examined it.

"Oh, fuck me. Jeff, can you keep an eye on Joel while I go deal with something?" Chandler stood up and moved to leave the room before glancing back at Jeff, who nodded.

"Come on, Chand, don't be such a snitch!" Joel shouted after him. To Jeff, he said, "He never used to be like this. He used to be fun."

"I'm still fun!" Joel started cracking up and Jeff smiled, feeling comfortable around Joel and his likely psychotic tendencies. "Don't listen to Joel! He's crazy!"

"Then why am I still your roommate?" Joel called back.

"Because no one else wanted to share with you," Chandler replied, walking back into the room. Joel looked at Chandler in horror and clutched his chest.

"Oh, Chandler, you wound me so badly!" Joel fell on the floor and started withering around aimlessly. Jeff watched this in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, Jeff. This is the way he is: overdramatic and most likely to become the next Dahmer," Chandler explained.

"Excuse me? I'm not going to lure young boys into my house, fuck them, kill them, and fuck them again. If I'm going to become a serial killer, it would be Patrick Bateman. And I mean hot Christian Bale Patrick Bateman."

"Can we get back to the fact that I'm getting the shit kicked out of me?" Jeff asked. Chandler looked over and chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blond.

"Sorry about that. He talks a lot." Joel stuck his tongue out at Chandler and flopped down on his bed. "Joel, do you have any ideas as to take care of Smythe _without_ physically hurting him?"

"What other way is there?" Joel asked. "He needs a beatdown. I'd kick his ass myself, but I have an audition on Saturday and I would like to keep myself looking as perfect as ever."

"What are you auditioning for now?" Chandler asked.

"There's a production of Chicago at the community playhouse and I want to play Billy Flynn," Joel replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go practice. It was nice to meet you, Jeff." Without another glance, Joel flounced out of the room.

"That was pretty gay," Jeff remarked of Joel's exit.

"He acts flamboyant to accentuate his sexuality," Chandler said. Jeff looked at him. "That's the way he puts it. Don't worry, Jeffy, we'll take care of Sebastian. Although I'll probably hate myself for admitting it, Joel really does come in handy when it comes to revenge. You want to cuddle until he gets back?" Jeff smiled and curled up next to Chandler.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Chandler and Jeff were curled up into each other, asleep, and Joel burst through the door, immediately waking both of them.

"Jeff, your problems are solved! Well, _one_ of your problems is solved!" Joel announced.

"Which one?" Jeff asked, rubbing his eyes. Joel beamed and jumped onto the bed, pulling out his phone and showing it to the two blonds.

"Oh my God, is that…?"

"Yep, Sebastian Smythe, bound, gagged, and pre-BDSM," Joel replied. "He was so into it when I went over to him at Scandals."

"You went to Scandals?" Chandler looked at Joel warily.

"What? I practiced for a couple hours and then I needed a drink," Joel shrugged and continued. "Nonetheless, I lured him into a hotel room and, despite his pleas to be the Dom, tied him up…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So, Sebastian Smythe, how great it is to see you again," Joel said, holding a whip in front of a nude Sebastian. "Remember how you fucked me and thought you were the Adonis who took my virginity? Well, you didn't. That role was taken by a 40-year-old man when I was 12. Anyway, I'm here with different motives than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian pulled at his handcuffs. "Can you loosen these up? They're really tight." Joel smirked and let loose with a snap directly over the brunet's genitals. "Okay, J-Joel, hold on a second…"

"Shut up, Smythe," Joel snapped. "I'm on a revenge mission for a certain young man whom you have abused relentlessly. I'm sure you know Jeff Sterling?"

"Sterling sent you here?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"No, he didn't send me. I came here all on my own. Besides, I've been waiting for a moment like this."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I think we can be spared the rest of the details," Chandler interrupted Joel.

"But this is where it gets good," Joel grinned wickedly. Chandler gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine, but I did get this for you, Jeff." He pulled something else out: a piece of paper with blood on it. "This is Sebastian's promise to stay away from you and signed by him with his blood, which means if he comes anywhere near you again, I can beat the crap out of him."

Jeff chuckled and looked up at Joel. "Thank you," he said, hugging the boy, who stiffened at his touch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. People touching me kinda freaks me out," Joel explained.

"And yet you have sex with every guy you meet?"

"Shut it, Kiehl," Joel said, smirking. A knock came at the door at that moment and Jeff ran to answer it, only to find a bruised and bloody Sebastian on the other side.

"Jeff, I signed that paper, but I came to apologize in person," he said. Jeff noticed a few teeth were missing. Chandler walked over and put an arm around Jeff. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Jeff, and you too, Chandler."

"Hello, Sebastian," Joel called from the other side of the room, making the tall boy flinch.

"W-what is h-he d-d-doing h-here?" Sebastian stammered. Joel came to the door and leaned on the doorway. "P-please don't hurt m-me," he begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you big coward," Joel scoffed. "I was actually going to tell you I'm quite surprised right now, you having the gall to come here and be near Jeff, like I warned you not to."

"I needed to do this, for closure," Sebastian replied.

"I may not be happy about it, but I have to give you a little bit of credit," Joel said, extending his hand. Sebastian eyed it nervously before shaking it.

"Thanks, Joel. I'll see you guys around." Sebastian limped away.

"Why is he limping?" Jeff wondered out loud. Joel grabbed his bookbag and pulled out a rubber dildo. "Joel, seriously?"

* * *

Jeff was walking around Dalton High the next day and heard harmonizing coming from a nearby classroom. He tiptoed into the room, where a group of guys were singing, and sat down. A short black-haired boy was standing in front singing.

"_Show me the fever_

_Into the fire_

_Takin' it higher and higher_

_Nothing to fear_

_It's only desire_

_Takin' it higher and higher_

_Ooh_

_Higher, higher_

_Be a believer_

_A spirit igniter_

_Takin' it higher and higher_

_Ending is near_

_Future is brighter_

_Takin' it higher and higher_

_Ooh…_"

"Louis, what the hell was that?" A boy stepped out of the line and looked at the black-haired boy. The boy named Louis folded his arms.

"Well, since this is an institution of uneducated twits who don't know a damn thing about culture, that song is called "_Higher and Higher_" and it is from a very underrated comedy called _Wet Hot American Summer_," Louis huffed.

"You know there is better music out there, right?" The boy shot back.

"Like what? Usher? Justin Bieber? Fuck me gently with a chainsaw," Louis scoffed.

"Uh, Louis?" A boy pointed to Jeff, who blanched.

"What?" He turned to spot Jeff. "Oh," he grinned sheepishly, "sorry about that. I'm Louis Herlihy, captain of the Dalton High Warblers. And you are?"

"That's Jeff Sterling, he's a fucking freak," one of the other guys called out.

"I wasn't talking to you, Shapiro!" Louis snapped. "It's not like you weren't a freak before the Warblers, so shut your fucking mouth." Shapiro crossed his arms and scowled. "Sterling, huh?" Jeff nodded, still blushing. "I've heard about you from this band of twits," he whispered, nodding to the group.

"Did they tell I'm just a loser?" Jeff muttered, looking at the floor.

"Well, yes, they did, actually, but I believe that you have to be around the person before judging them, so do you sing?"

"I try to," Jeff whispered.

"Have you sung in front of people before?" Jeff nodded. "Would you like to audition?" Jeff glanced at the other boys. "Don't worry about them. They love being a Warbler and I can totally take that away from them." Jeff smiled weakly, took a deep breath, and moved towards the middle of the room.

"Hey, guys, Jeff's going to audition. If any of you, I'm talking to you, Shapiro, disturb his performance, you will not be performing at Sectionals, got it?" Shapiro rolled his eyes and sat down. "Proceed."

Jeff cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_Oh, you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breakin' little hearts like the one in me_

_That's okay; let's see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

_You come on with your come on_

_You don't fight fair_

_That's okay; see if I care_

_Knock me down_

_It's all in vain_

_I get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away!_"

The boys cheered as Jeff held that last note for a few seconds and put his arm down.

"Wow, Jeff, that was awesome," Louis said, standing up and walking over to the blushing blond. "Well, guys, what do you think? Jeff Sterling, Warbler?"

"Yeah!" the boys chorused. Shapiro sat in his seat, glaring daggers at Louis.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

"_Higher and Higher_" (Craig Wedren and Theodore Shapiro) - Louis and the Warblers

"_Hit Me with Your Best Shot_" (Pat Benatar) - Jeff


End file.
